The Archangel's Devil
by Archangel Aryan
Summary: A shocking revelation: The Avatar would have of never won the war if Azula had interfered. Now, Kami-sama intervenes to make sure Azula is 'taken care of' by sending an angel to tame her. After All, Two Avatars are better than one. Kind of a crossover with Ah! My Goddess but in reality, I'm just borrowing certain 'elements' Please read and review Bit of an AU OC/Azula
1. Chapter One - Ready to Fly

**A/N: Hello World! Ah It feels good to be the one on the other side of the story for once…**

**So Anyways, for those of you who don't know me, I don't blame you as this is my FIRST story…ever… lol. I decided to make an OCxAzula fic so that I could 'unleash my imagination' like always yearns for us to do so. I hope I do not offend anybody out there and YES, this has elements from the anime 'Ah: Megami-sama' – or 'Ah: My Goddess'. I did include a few Easter-Eggs in here so please review this fanfic. Flames will not be looked at. Also, I am unsure about my writing style, so do comment on that too. And now-On with the show!**

**Chapter One- Ready to Fly**

"Am I dead…?" No response. "What happened to me?" no response. "Where am I…?" no response…

Having no recollection whatsoever as to what just happened, or how I was standing alone in a dark room, made me feel…uneasy. After all, one does not simply pop into existence.  
I was told from an early age that I was special. Even trying to fit in would be hard for me to accomplish. The closest that I've ever been to normal, was at school, ironic, because that's where I felt most alienated. Frustrated and scared, not knowing when my presence, like a small flame in the Valley of Darkness, would be recognized, I asked myself the only question left to ask… "Who Am I…?"

And that's when it happened…

A voice so silky and pure with power radiating from every syllable spoke up, and broke the silence with a resounding echo…"That, my child, is a good question."

"Who's there?" I squeaked, humbled by this silver tongue, "Why am I here… and more importantly, how did I get here?" I asked, trying to muster enough to speak up.

"I think I will be asking the questions here"… he said, sounding sincere, but at the same time; controlling. "Usually one does not disrespect Kami-sama on their first visit… Hmm, so you are the special one. I can see you have your mother's tenacity! But no nephew of mine shall disrespect me…even Thor… well never mind, boy " he said through an audible smile.

My mouth ran dry as these words sank in 'Kami-sama…Nephew…Disrespect… What have I done!'

Bowing onto what you could consider a floor, I begged for forgiveness, hoping that this was a dream… No luck… "Please, Forgive me! I meant no-"

Kami-sama cut me off, "Young man, do you know how you got here? To heaven, to the foot of Yggdrasil- The World Tree?" he gestured his hands upwards as I shook my head to the figure across the dark room, "An egg cracked… your Egg. Signaling the arrival of the new Archangel. As you can see-" Kami-sama stopped dead in his tracks and glared up the ceiling and after a small rumble later, there was light….Everywhere… And I noticed where I was standing, in the grandest hallway I've ever seen.

Marble pillars and gold ornaments decked the halls with a royal visage of refinement and led up to a throne etched in gold and covered in various designs. "Too much?" said Kami-sama…with a hint of satisfaction.

"Sir…" I began,"-what's going? Why am I in Heaven? I'm just a normal guy who's late for school. Eighteenth birthday is in a month, so I'd love to live it out…" my voice trailed off.

Kami-sama sighed "In this world, there are many forces that govern our everyday life…Fate, Judgement, Karma…and Me. We are all part of one whole, yet we are not all the same. Just like Yggdrasil is being tended by my three daughters Urd, Belldandy and Skuld…-", he paused and let a smirk work its way up his face, "whom are all on our earth, err, on vacation at the moment… balance has to be kept, in every realm. There is a realm, much like earth, where the energy of their world has chosen to reveal itself to all who can manipulate it. The energy can be controlled in various forms and arts. These arts resemble your fighting styles you have been 'sent' for. The energy takes the forms of the four elements…Water, Earth, Fire and Air…" he said the last word almost grimly. "There is one who can bend all four elements…The Avatar. Now, I ask you… Aryan… will you accept your fate and see with eyes unclouded by hate? Will you help this boy restore balance in the world? Will you become representative of your world in theirs and stand proxy for your people?" his voice cold as steel.

"You mentioned Archangel earlier…what's that all about?" I enquired, taking my chances with the Almighty One… Not a good Idea I suppose.

"Ah, I forgot to mention… being directly in my bloodline gives you an …edge over others. One of my Archangel sons, Lu-Aiden had fallen some years back from defending Yggdrasil against a certain demon…about eighteen years, eight months, two weeks, three days and thirteen hours ago…"Kami-sama eyed the silver cross next to his throne, his face betraying his emotions. "And now, his soul has been given a second chance at Valhalla through you. Welcome home son…" Kami-sama spoke in a way only a father could about his son… Even though he tried to hide it… The Almighty God of Heaven and earth was mourning in front of his re-incarnated son.

In front of where I now stood, being able to take in the views of the royal throne room of heaven, I saw, inscribed in the silver cross where what looked like random scribbles morphed to a beautiful cursive hand writing … 'HUMANITY SHALL PREVAIL' …"The last words of Lu-Aiden…my boy were inscribed in the Angelic language of Heaven itself…Now!-" Kami-sama said, snapping me out of my revere. "- I await your answer child."

What more can I do, what more can I say… God is asking me to go to another world, control some Kung-fuey powers and crack an egg… anyway, what was up with my 'egg cracking'? I walked towards the small oval…no bigger than a quail egg. I was glad to see that it was fixed on a piece of jewelry. Boy, to keep that egg in my pocket would spell disaster, if it were important as it sounded.

"She yearns to be set free, although I do fear the consequences If you bond with her." Kami-sama stated simply as if it were a fact. I continued to stare at the now glowing egg, wondering what could be so dangerous about its contents. "Her name is Grand Arya – Mistress of the Wind. If you do accept this mission, she will be your guide. An extension of your soul… Nothing more. Your angel will be your connection to Yggdrasil and its endless supply of power."

"If I accept, what bending discipline will I master? Earth?, Maybe fire?" I asked with a little enthusiasm.

"All"

Backtracked by this answer, I slowly began to wonder, why I would have to learn all four bending arts…and then, I hit me… the reason why He chose me…

"Almighty One… I know and I now understand why… I'm an Archangel… one of the few beings that could, in theory, control Grand Arya- Mistress of the Wind."

A nod

"I'm representing my world in this new realm so therefore, I am my own world's Avatar…in a way"

Another nod

"And finally… The Avatar would have never won…would he…alone, I mean."

A last, grim nod…

"Then… OK… I Aryan, hereby swear to undertake my solemn duty as an Archangel of the Court of God to fulfill the mission that which my predecessor couldn't." I blurted out.

Almost shocked, Kami-sama nodded his head slowly to the determination in my voice.

"Then rise… Archangel Aryan, to you shall I bestow upon three gifts…" exclaimed Kami-sama as he raised a hand over my kneeling figure. "…Accept this Power… the Avatar State. Let its rage and wisdom guide you through your journey…" as the words left The Almighty one's mouth, Aryan's began to glow a light blue, almost purple with power. "Accept this", Kami-sama's voice boomed again as a golden bow with no string appeared in Aryan's hands, "This, is the Bow of Oceanus…May its lightning strike down your enemies with my might…as long as you walk the path of Light." Aryan smiled, as the bow shimmered into a little clip on his right ear. "And lastly… accept this angel… Grand Arya- Mistress of the Wind. May she serve you well."

A lithe egg appeared in the hands of Aryan, already cracking and twitching at his touch. "It seems that she is anxious to meet you my boy…treat her well but don't treat her as another, rather one half of a whole."

"OK, Umm…" I nervously spoke to the already hatching egg, "Arise Grand Arya-Mistress of the Wind! Come forth!" was all I had to say. With a burst of light, A feeling of warmth and love spread through me… from the bottom of my feet…to the tips of my wings?... Wings…? When did I get those, And as I turned around to examine my new appendages, There she was…the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my entire existence…coming out of my back. Long dark hazel hair with silky smooth skin and green-grey eyes…. I was looking at a true goddess…-at least I thought-. As if she had read every thought that ran through my feeble male mind, she started to blush and giggle and snuggle up against my chest screaming in my mind, "We're going to be bonded forever!"

With a quick flush of the cheeks, I finally coerced her to return back inside me… as I was ready to depart.

"So I'll return to the exact moment I left earth?" I asked a one very proud Kami-sama. "Yes, your trip is an important one… and who knows, you may just meet your soul-mate there." Kami-sama said with a knowing smile. Once you reach their world, I'll upload all the knowledge of every art of bending to you through Grand Arya's connection to Yggdrasil. It'll make you feel dizzy and will take a day or two to take effect for you to access them involuntarily."

"Alright, I got it…thank you…I'm ready…"

In front of me, before His awesome throne, spun a vortex blue in color, yet devoid of any noticeable detail of life on the other side.

As I called upon my new wings…materializing from my back…I faced the portal… Ready to accept whatever fate lay on the other side, I turned one last time to see the man who gave me all that I was now… who I am… Archangel Aryan….

And then I leapt, wings outstretched… Ready to Fly

**A/N: And there you have it!**

**I love angels and bending… so I thought, why not combine the two?  
I promise the next chapter will be Azula centric… until next time…and the next chapter:-Chapter Two- The Fallen Angel**


	2. Chapter Two - The Fallen Angel

**A/N: Hey there to all you readers and those who just happened to stumble across this story! Here's Chapter Two! I divided it into two different halves. I changed to my favorite writing style and gave the plot more juice. So sit back, relax and enjoy the show! Also, There's a surprise in the end that I'm sure, most authors don't do.**

P.S. Sorry If Azula is a bit OOC but hey, It's Azula. You never know with her!

**DISCLAIMER: This Applies to the first Chapter as well as, in my rush, I forgot to add this:  
I do not and cannot (well, maybe someday) own 'Avatar : The Last Airbender' or 'Ah! My Goddess'. The characters except my OC and the plot of this Fanfic belong to their respective owners. **

**Chapter Two – The Fallen Angel**

**AZULA**

There is more to life than the chase. The kill…that one moment between life and death, is what counts. This is what Azula was taught to live by. Ozai's words, now seared into the back of her mind, subconsciously keeping her from making even the slightest mistake, had now made her into the woman she was becoming. The Spirits were kind to her throughout her life. Being handed her every whim on a silver platter, And I mean –every whim -, made Azula less appreciative of the finer things in life. A warm bed, good nights sleep, a loving hug…well, to Azula, the last one would have seemed pathetic and weak. But much to the dismay of the Princess, she was deprived of such luxuries all thanks to her brother's stupidity and weakness to 'get the job done'. It had only been a week and she had already had enough of the musty Fire Nation tank that was so graciously sponsored by her father.

"It's been three days since we last saw the Avatar and still, there are no traces of him anywhere or his little pest crew" an irritated Mai stated nonchalantly. Ty Lee just listened to the rumbling of the tank as it glided over the dunes, her gaze drifting from cloud to cloud as she let her thoughts wander. 'Ty, are you even listening to me?' Mai insisted as she, for a split second, needed some attention. And all she got in return was a "Huh" from one very dazed Ty Lee. Out of frustration and pure desperation, she waltzed up to the command carriage to have words with the only person who wouldn't be dreaming about boys, Azula.

"Three days…" she began. "I know" was the response. "We can't keep doing this Azula. They may need to stop for supplies, but so do we. The desert isn't that kind, you know?" Mai said, her voice wavering, trying to sound angry. "We will stop at the next town, won't we?" Mai tried once more. "Fine" Azula answered plainly. The mission was important, true, but the mood of her two closest friends mattered somewhat to her. When the Avatar and his gang had last met the unfortunate Trio of Death, Azula had sensed that they were losing their touch, so she decided to put the pressure on and pursue them. These and other tactics had been taught to her by her father. While Zuko was being read a bed time story by her 'beloved mother', she was being told stories of great battles and warriors, their methods and means of war.

"Azula" Mai snapped her out of her revere and brought her back to reality. "Ty Lee's not feeling too good, and since we're so close to the sea, maybe she should get some air…" she continued, "It would help boost all our spirits, you know." "I agree!" the captain of the tank shouted from the cockpit. "Nobody asked you!" Azula spat and threw a blue flame in his direction. The captain, a young man, stopped the tank screaming and ran to the shore screaming "My ass is on fire! MY ASS…!" Azula, followed by Mai and one, not too good looking Ty Lee, stepped out into the heat in front of where the ocean met the earth. With a hint of satisfaction, the trio witnessed the steam bellowing out of where the man now sat in the water. "That'll teach him to speak when spoken to" Don't you think that was a little harsh 'Zula?" Ty Lee managed to break in, her voice now slowly being restored, thanks to the cool sea breeze. Azula, completely ignoring Ty Lee's analysis of her actions, admired her surroundings. It was a beautiful blue beach with a few trees, connecting the seemingly endless desert behind her, to the rest of the world. It felt so serene… so right to be here…

"Mai, when we squash that pesky avatar, remind me to use this beach as our little get-away. Being the Fire Lady would have its wear and tear on me. Ladies, a little spot of heaven on earth would be marvelous, wouldn't it?" At the mention of a 'holiday get away' Ty Lee forgot about Mai asking her to act sick while Azula attacked the captain, who surprisingly, was back in the tank, getting a new pair of pants without holes in it. She lunged to her hands and gracefully rebounded, the way only an acrobat of her caliber would. Mai and Azula could understand, it was the only way she could express herself.

"Feeling better, Are we? Hmm, Ty Lee?" Azula poked at the bounding brunette. "It's just so exciting that we'll have our own resort!" squeaked Ty Lee excitedly. "Oh, when the war is over, we'll have the whole world to ourselves! Everyone will fear the very ground we tread on!" Azula prophesized. Mai, being the voice of reason shot back with a rarity, sarcasm: "Then how would you find a husband without scaring him to the Spirit world?" Usually a comment such as this would not have even made Azula bat an eyelid, but something about this trip…just sent her of the ledge. "Then I'll find the perfect man of perfect build, with the perfect mind who can take orders perfectly and I'll ORDER him to be mine!" she raved."It'll be just perfect!" she spat with a mouth full of poison."Um…Ohkay, I guess there's room for improvement in the love life department" Mai watched Azula as she took a step back.

Although Mai and Azula had their differences when it came to men, there was one person whom they never dared involve in a conversation concerning boys, Ty Lee.

Ty lee began "Well I think that Azula sho-"  
"No" Azula cut her off, hands on her hips, clearly knowing where this was going.

"But just trust me! She cou-"  
"NO-" Mai cut her off before she could cause another 100 Year War.

"The only man for me," stated Azula, "would have to fall from heaven to find me"

And that's when it happened.

"What's that?" Ty Lee pointed to the horizon, above the ocean. "C'mon Ty, I'm not falling for that one again" snorted Azula."Um Azula, I think you'd wanna look at this one…for once, she's not joking. What Azula saw, shocked her. Not stunned her-It shocked her-. What seemed like a comet breaking through the atmosphere was heading in their direction. When it began to take form, the trio thought they were dreaming. What looked like a man shaped form with wings sailed over their heads and an impact was heard a few seconds later over the massive dunes that separated the sand from the sea.

"Is it from the spirit world?" a concerned soldier popped his head out of the tank. "I don't think so, but whatever it is, it's now property of the Fire Nation" answered Azula. "C'mon men, to me!" as a handful of soldiers jumped out of the tank, ready for action. As they approached the site cautiously, some could be heard saying things like "Gonna kill me a Spirit." Or "It's our judgment. It's the end for us"

When they reached the impact site a few minutes later, they all stopped and stare at the surreal sight that lay before them. The crater itself wasn't an impressive sight to say the least, but what truly shocked the group, especially Azula, was what lay in its epicenter… a man.

His brown skin resembled that of a savage form the Water Tribe, but his eyes, barely even open, were a color she had never see in the four nations…purple. Slowly, they lost all hints of amethyst shades and the glow, which hadn't struck her as odd at first now faded into an amber color. Seeing he was losing consciousness, she ran over to his side and skid over the crystallized sand around him. Only then could she take in all his rich features... The practically man had muscles on his fingers, but as the glow faded, so did his toned form. She was now holding up what she regarded an average man. That was something big for Azula. For to rate a man average was to say that he was 'a smoking' hot piece of meat' as Ty Lee so eloquently put it. His short black hair fell neatly into her hands as she held him up.

She took note of his clothes. They did not signal any nationality, although the blue pants made of a material similar to the one found in sails, was, a new concept to her. They looked durable, she gave him that and nearly mistook him for a savage until he spoke with a voice like warm water. "Hi…You're beautiful…" At this point, the men had gathered around her and so had her two friends. Ty Lee, having heard this last comment, spoke up "Looks like you finally got what you asked for Azula"

The man in her arms sighed; energy clearly being wasted by his actions said simply "Azula…what a beautiful name" and closed his eyes peacefully.

"Captain Shang, however weak this man's pulse is, I want it kept beating, do you understand?" Azula barked at the captain she had earlier abused. "Yes Princess!" the man stood at attention. "Good, notify me of any changes to his condition immediately"

Once the men had secured him and were taking him back to the tank site, she stood there and sighed in confusion… "I'm beautiful?" Tossing the absurd notion that another's opinion of her made her feel special; she looked at the crash site when something caught her eye. The manner in which he landed should have killed him let alone the height and speed at which he hit the ground would have crippled him. How did he get there, she looked up and saw no airship in the sky. She mused that maybe the Avatar could have dropped him, but shrugged the ridiculous notion off. That weakling monk couldn't even hurt a fly. These questions only made her suspicions of this new boy grow even higher, even if he did call her beautiful.

**ARYAN**

He had experienced falling in dreams before, he had even pushed his mortal body to the limits with 'Roof-Running' and just plain idiotic 'boyish' stunts, but this- was something else entirely. His eyes shot open and snapped shut as he took in his surroundings. His ears now hurt from the roaring thunder of the wind now assaulting his falling form.

'Never feel unloved' he mused to himself 'Gravity always wants you at nine point eight meters per second' and that's when an unfamiliar voice answer him in his mind. 'Actually The gravity you now hold within is six comma six seven three eight four multiplied by ten to the negative eleventh power as you are now classified as a ten dimensional being' responded a sweet voice. 'Arya?! Is that you? Thank God!' shouted Aryan back at her in his mind.

'It's OK Master, you don't have to shout as we share a telepathic link'  
'Ah' thought Aryan as he tried to glide with his new wings.  
'So since I'm an Archangel now, I'm technically immortal, right?'  
'Right' came her short reply.  
'So I won't die on impact if all doesn't go as planned?'  
'Correct.'  
'We're approaching the ground a little too fast, don't you think Arya?'  
'By mortal standards, yes master.'  
'Please don't call me that Arya, call me..Aryan'  
'Yes Mast- I mean…Aryan'  
'OK, now that that's out of the way, how do I slow down?'  
'Your physical body is an Archangel, but your spirit needs a few more minutes to adjust'  
'In a few minutes, I'll be kissing the ground!'

Aryan looked at the landscape below, his wings doing very little to slow his decent. He could now make out a few specs of black below and Arya's voice brought him back to reality 'Angel Vision : Online'  
'Um, OK, what's that?' asked Aryan, confused.  
'Angel Vision is an angelic beings supernatural ability of adaptive eyesight. Mainly used in battles or scouting from a distance.'  
'Cool. Activate Angel Vision.'  
At that prompt, the world went huge, Then small, Then huge, and his vision was bordered by an amethyst light.  
"Woah! This is awesome! I can zoom too! Wicked!" shouted Aryan.  
'Yes, yes you can' replied Arya.

'Ah-Ri-Ah! This is the coolest thing ever! What else you got?'  
'Well, since impact is imminent the next few seconds and your body is immortal, as a field test, crash land to test your theory' she chirped.  
"Are you crazy?" Aryan screamed! 'It's only a suggestion' "OK let's do this…" gulped Aryan.

As soon as he decided he soared over those three dots, whatever they were, and ploughed through the earth.

The last thing he remembered waking up to was the most beautiful face he'd ever seen. His Angel Vision, now shutting down gave him a clear picture of his savior. The only words that he could muster were "Hi…You're beautiful…" At the sound of another girl referring to her as 'Azula' he tried to pick up the literally fading conversation with a cheesy pick-up line "Azula…what a beautiful name."

'Close the conversation while its good', he thought, 'and live to fight another day.'  
And with that, he shut his eyes and bid the world a farewell.  
A last memory before he nodded off into what would be the best sleep he had had in weeks was Arya's voice trailing off  
'Assimilation Complete: Archangel Status Initialized….Now Loading: Avatar State Program'

**A/N: So there it is! Please read and review **** Please post Plot suggestions  
Chapter Three – The Wrath of an Angel**

**And here's a little something I thought of when I was listening to Joe Hisaishi earlier.**

**OMAKE:  
Tarikihogan Temple: Nekomi, Japan**

**BELLDANDY: Wow that was quite an impact he took! Will he be alright?**

**URD: You sound so concerned! Maybe I should go check up on him! That girl who found him looks a little dangerous to me, Her eyes scream CRAZY…looks worse than Peroth's glances at Keiichi! I know! I'll take a bottle of Sake! That ought to cheer him up! **

**BELLDANDY: Nee-San! He may be our half brother, but The Almighty One said "no Interference what- so-ever. He'll have to handle himself.**

**URD: But-**

**BELLDANDY :(That Look)**

**URD: Fine!**


	3. Chapter Three - The Wrath of an Angel

**A/N: Hey guys! Welcome back to the Archangels Devil Saga. Here's Chapter Three : The Wrath Of An Angel. I hoped you enjoyed the OMAKE at the end of the last chapter, and Im sorry for the late update, but hey…I got it up ;)  
Enjoy…**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own 'Avatar : The Last Airbender' or 'Ah! My Goddess'. The characters belong to their respective owners. **

**Azula's 'Hunting Crew'**

**ARYAN  
3:00 am**

He woke with a start, his heart racing. The sweat on his brow betrayed his emotions. He looked around violently and backed up against a metal wall... He did not know where he was…how he got there however, would be etched in his memory forever. 'It was fun though' he mused.  
Arya responded with a yawn 'That…was different.' 'Where are we,' the confused Archangel enquired as he recognized his surroundings to be a cell. 'Tacky… I wonder where our captor is.'  
Aryan's eyes shimmered and as if the world went black, he felt as if he was enclosed in darkness, only to see specks of light around him.

'Wha- What is this?' the young man beamed in pure wonder, 'are those people, these orange specs?', referring to the little specks around him. He looked a bit harder as they began to take the shape of sleeping human forms. Arya's voice now aided him in his understanding 'This is Adaptive Angel Vision. You can now see all life forms in your surroundings. There are no people within a twenty five meter radius. Their vitals indicate sleep, as chronologically, it is a quarter to three after midnight.'

'So, nobody's around. Hmm… I could bust out of here if I wanted, but that girl, I wanna meet her.' said Aryan as his Adaptive Angel Vision dissipated. 'I wouldn't recommend that' replied Arya, sounding a little peeved. This went unnoticed to Aryan as he sat up looking at the full moon. He began rewinding through the scenes that he saw before the world went black. The girl's eyes were daunting yet he saw good in them, well, somewhere anyways.

'Hey Arya, now that were alone, could you come out? I would like to get a look at you as I only had a few minutes to see you up in heaven.' 'Sure! Now call me out, command me into the material world,' said Arya happily 'This would enable me to take form.' Aryan drew a breath in and hoped nobody would notice the lights that were about to flicker in his cell. Just before he could call her out, Kami-sama's words echoed in his mind… 'She will be your guide, an extension of your soul… nothing more… don't treat her as another, rather one half of a whole…'

Aryan shrugged this notion off and proceeded to summon Arya. "What's the worst that could happen?" He mused as he got into a meditating position away from the wall of the cell

"Come Forth Grand Arya, Mistress of the wind.'

With these words, she burst from his back in a world wind of feathers. He could hear a song but not physically being sung. She leaned over his shoulder, her skin radiating with a white, feminine glow. Her long brown hair fell perfectly over her shoulders. Aryan thanked Kami-sama she was wearing some kind of feathery dress, he'd probably be in a lot of trouble if he had those teenage 'urges' right now. Realizing Arya could read his every thought, Aryans heart took a dip into his stomach and back up. Arya, however, seemed unfazed by the very ecchi thoughts that plagued and taunted Aryan. He just looked away, at the moon and asked in a curt manner, trying not to be flirty, "Do all angels have such beauty?"

Arya put a hand on her cheek and turned away to let the encroaching blush wash away. 'We angels are all unique, but, we mirror our master's souls and therefore, we mirror their inner beauty. When you first made contact with my egg, I immediately took form through you. You know, you were the first being to make contact with me in a millennia.' Aryan was obviously taken aback at this statement and turned back to Arya "A millennia…That long?" Arya's green eyes looked hopefully to Aryan as she nodded her head slowly. 'Promise you won't leave me again Master, Promise I won't have to wait for another to free me…' At this point, Arya was already tearing up. Aryan, being bonded with her, could feel the pent up emotions within her, locked away. "I'll never leave you…" he said, as he quietly let the night be turned to dawn.

**AZULA  
6:33 am**

Today was a good day for Azula, She didn't need to deal with anything short of perfect, her standard everyday life –perfect. Her friends were perfect for her. Mai's personality always canceled off Ty Lee's hyperactive coo-cooness. And all her personal escorts were obedient to their last breaths. She would make sure of that. One thing did bug her. The Prisoner. Ty Lee seemed too eager to conduct the cross-examination and Mai would just sit there and blab on about her lack of care for the world. No-She would have to do it. None of her subordinates would even be capable of interrogating a witness; they would probably get nothing out of him but his name and a few choice suggestions as to where they could put their feet. Azula smiled at the idea. Yes, it would be fun. "Captain, wake the prisoner- NOW! It's time." The Captain, still a bit groggy from a lack of sleep, mumbled and groaned as he made his way the boys cell. As he looked through his set of keys, he let out a sigh and a few solemn words "Sorry, young man."

As the lock snapped open, the boys head picked up as the man walked over to him with an apple. He offered it to the slouched boy and as he took it, the Captain offered some advice "Don't look her in the eyes if you want to live, and don't act smart with her, she can kill you before you even try to apologize."  
The boy smiled a little and thanked him "I'll keep that in mind" Before the Captain left, he turned a little and asked, "That's a nice piece of jewelry you got there, We let you keep it on as we'd have to remove your ear to do so, keep it safe"

As the man exited, the figure of a young woman entered through the doorway, her hips swaying seductively as she made her way towards the partially illuminated cell. As the silhouette became clearer and gained features, the boy gasped and stood up as she entered the cell, unafraid of him. He decided to make the first move "You enter so confidently as if you know I can't hurt you, well, don't bother, I won't. I just need to meet somebody." The girl just narrowed her eyes. 'Does he even know who he's talking to?' Azula mused. "You think yourself above me, peasant?" came her cold reply. The boy, looked at her, partially stunned and retorted, against his better judgment "You think 'Yourself' above me, mortal?" He could hear a guard outside his cell muse, "Ooh, Bad call!"

Azula was clearly infuriated by his gall and general lack of respect for authority. Before she could strike at him, she remembered their first meeting, two days ago on that beach. She remembered how smitten he was with her, and Azula being, well, Azula, decided to exploit this weakness.

"What's your name' she asked genuinely interested in it. The reply came with a friendly smile "Aryan… and you must be Azula. It's a real pleasure to finally meet the person who saved my life." Azula was taken aback by this and turned to the sun to hide the blush making its way up her cheeks. "Well, what happened to being 'Immortal', huh?" Aryan looked at her with a smirk and stated serenely "You wouldn't believe me If I told you. Besides, I aint from around here" Alarm bells went off in Aryans head as the last words left his mouth. "Where are you from Aryan…"Azula asked as she leaned in seductively and placed a hand on his shoulder. "…A fall like that should have killed you, how are you still alive. And where did you come from?"

"I…uh…um, I am form the Spirit world… A world beyond this one" Technically it wasn't a lie "I need to find the Avatar" At this Azula grumbled softly "Huh, Get in line… Why do you want to find him…you're not much of a spirit are you. I should just let you leave, but I want answers!" she stated firmly. Aryan had nowhere to go, There was nothing he could do without raising suspicion."Are you a bender?" Aryan thought for a moment, her uniform was red as was the guards. 'Well Arya, how's the Avatar State Program's progress so far?' Arya replied 'ninety eight point nine percent and counting.' Aryan sighed "OK, I'm a firebender Azula…" Azula looked a little ticked off and responded curtly "You do not have the privilege of addressing me by my first name, you shall call me Princess, as I am part of the holy bloodline of Sozin, and neither do you look like a firebender either"

Aryan didn't know how to respond to this and sighed. "Well what am I supposed to do now 'Princess' are you just going to let me rot in here?"He said with a smile? "That's an option...Until then…" Azula was silenced with a bang and screams of her men shouting "the Avatar!, he's here!"

Azula's head snapped up as she hastily exited and slammed the cell on Aryans face. "Stay here" she commanded. "It's not like I can go anywhere…sheesh" As soon as she exited the cell, Aryan literally poked a hole through the metal walls of the cell and peeped in. He saw a fair little girl bend earth to make way for a darker skinned girl wearing a blue fur. Following up behind her was a boy almost about Aryans age wielding what seemed to be a boomerang and covering their behind was a bald boy with wicked tattoos on his arms and head. "That's him…"

Azula's group quickly took the upper hand and Aryan could see their group tiring quickly. "This can't go on for much longer, they must be travelling and are too tired to put up much of a fight"  
'Arya, I have to help them, without revealing my strength…but how'  
And that's when he saw the most beautiful thing he'd seen since touchdown… Azula, gliding through the air, striking with the precision of a prey mantis, cornering its prey. From her hands, emanated a gorgeous blue fire and what seemed to be like lightening…?

That's when he remembered, the Bow of Oceanus… Through the hole, he could see Azula going for the final blow against the Avatar. He would not let that happen… even If she was pretty.

Azula, too engrossed in the battle, almost failed to notice the sudden glow coming from the cell Aryan was held in. With the battle continuing around her, she and the entire field of combatants stopped in their tracks when a giant "ENOUGH!" boomed from the cell, and the top of the building was blasted off by a blue bolt of lightning. Aryan jumped from the cell, his bow now back in his earpiece, faced Azula, then the Avatar, then back to Azula. "You will leave these people alone" He stated simply. Arya alerted him quickly:

'Avatar State : Online'  
'Firebending : Online'  
'Airbending : Online'  
'Waterbending : Online'  
'Earthbending : Online'  
'Subcategory : Lightningbending : Online'  
'Subcategory :Bloodbending :Offline'

Azula snapped him out of his small daze "Oh yeah?! Just try to!" Aryan looked straight at her, got into a lightningbending stance and said simply "So be it…"

**A/N: Sooo. That's a lil cliffhanger, and I'm sure whomever reads this fic can handle a week or two before the fight scene. Please read and review **** Please post Plot suggestions as always.  
Chapter Four – Archangel Aryan**

**OMAKE:  
Tarikihogan Temple: Nekomi, Japan**

**URD: I'm going to kill that lil bitch 'Azula'! One hand on Aryan and Ima light her ass up!**

**BELLDANDY: Aryan-kun a big boy Nee-san, He can handle himself. Im sure daddy wouldn't send him down there If he knew he couldn't handle his powers.**

**URD : Oh… Oooo… Ohkay! You win, but next time… I'll kill her  
(Keiichi walks out of the garage)**

KEIICHI: Hmm? What's going on, Why were you looking into the pond, Is it that interesting?

**URD: Oh just SHUT UP! Bell-chan, go make a baby with him or something!**

**SKULD: W- wha- WHAT! Keiichi! Im going to kill you! Banpei! GO!**

**KEIICHI: WHY ME!**


	4. Chapter Four - Archangel Aryan

**A/N: Hello People! Sorry that this update is a little late, but with my mum's birthday and going on a little road trip, I'm surprised I've got this far. Well, I've been working on improving my format, so please tell me what you think! I had my first case of writers block ever! But, heres Chapter Four**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own 'Avatar : The Last Airbender' or 'Ah! My Goddess'. The characters belong to their respective owners. **

**Chapter Four – Archangel Aryan**

"…_The mouth of the Just shall meditate wisdom, and His tongue shall declare judgment…"_

**ARYAN  
FLASHBACK**

'_I never asked for this… gift, this curse… I didn't ask God for anything since…then. That one wish that should have NEVER been made…"_

"I wish…I wish…I wish for new life… with a momma and poppa. I want parents, Kami-sama. Please don't send me back!"

_I now realize my mistake. Sometimes God listens, but not a day goes by, that I don't thank him for taking me away from that orphanage. And not a second goes by that I don't honor that new life, by cherishing it. _

And now, being sent into a new world with a renewed purpose, here I stand, Archangel Aryan. Ready to fight, to protect, to serve.

Aryan faced his would-be captor as he took his stance in front of her, shielding the Avatar and his gang. As they regrouped, the dark skinned girl turned around one last time to ask the most obvious question "Who are you?" Aryan looked as her and replied loud enough for Azula to hear "A friend. Go, I will catch up later. I have business with the Avatar. Now go!" she didn't have to be told twice and disappeared into the thick undergrowth.

Azula scowled as she lashed out at Aryan "You idiot! You let them escape!" Azula threw a blue fireball, missing Aryan by mere inches. "You're a traitor! A crime punishable by death, you filthy peasant!"  
Aryan, clearly annoyed, spoke up "Silence you little bitch… I am in no mood to fight you…" Azula was about to blow him to kingdom come, when, at last, he finished his sentence "…I like you, can't you understand."

Azula hadn't been in a situation like this one since she was twelve. As small as she was, the little boy from the palace who had a crush on her stood no chance to royalty. Adopting a more serious expression to drown the little blush she was experiencing, she replied in the only way she knew how. "Filthy peasant! I'll have your head for that!" At this, Aryan just smirked and looked her in the eye.

'Should I execute a Heavenly Kill Code Program, Aryan…' asked one very angry Angel.  
'That won't be necessary Arya, don't get jealous' he replied cockily 'You know you and me made a deal'

'Besides,' he continued 'I'd love to practice my bending. Especially firebending. I hope I can also create powerful flames, that way; we could at least have a common ground'  
'Consider it done Aryan' replied Arya.

"Azula, I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice!" Azula scowled at Aryan the way Polarbear Dog would when disturbed from a meal. "Do your worst you filthy peasant!" What Azula saw next shocked her. It shocked her more than the destructively gorgeous purple lightening that was now emanating from Aryans fingers.

It crackled and fizzled as he traced his fingertips in circular motions and he couldn't help but feel overwhelmed as so much of energy was being built up within him. What caught his attention was the bright hue of purple that his lightning adopted. 'Just like that powerful purple lightning is supposed to be'  
'Zero comma three percent of total power capacity has been directed to firebending. Change in stasis in undetectable. Levels holding strong. Preparing to save settings. Settings saved Aryan.' Arya's voice alerted him 'Good.'

As he fired the exceedingly powerful bolt of cold fire, he made sure it never hit her, but made his message clear. "I don't wanna do this…" but Azula wasn't listening to him. Still recovering from the shock of what had happened, her near death experience, she stood there cemented, unable to move.  
"I will see you again, my dear, dear Azula. And I pray the circumstances will allow our next meeting to be a more memorable one" whispered Aryan as he fled into the forest.

Azula's mind shifted to another scene… an old house, with an old scent, in which there lived an old lady… and her old words, now echoed in her ears

**AZULA**

** FLASHBACK **

_The incense sticks whose ash now hung over their bodies, like trees being molded by the wind, filled the room with a musty scent. The old blinds dimmed the light, creating a lazy atmosphere as the sepia hued air set the stage. She approached the Royal Family with a gait that was humble enough not to offend, but with a step that commanded the respect of all whom sought out her help. Her gray hair, in a neat bun, mirrored the years of experience that she had._

"_Welcome Fire Lord Ozai, Frie Lady Ursa, Prince Zuko, and Princess Azula. My name is Ageha, The One Who Sees." Ozai, now taking a seat with the rest of the royal family following in his stride. "Upon the request of his grace, Fire Lord Ozai, each member of the Royal Family shall receive a glimpse into their future. I have consulted before hand" The Royal Family looked to her longingly, all except Azula. Ageha, noticed this. _

_She smiled dearly. "Princess Azula, for you I have seen many things: riches, royalty and…love." At this, Azula stopped fiddling with the corner of the table cloth and looked directly into Ageha's eyes. "Watch your toung woman, know to who you speak." The little Azula snapped. "Azula! Let the lady speak. My apologies ma'am." Ozai offered one of his rare apologies. "My daughter is only ten. Which man would be worthy of her." _

_Ageha coolly replied "He is neither man nor God. Holy is the ground on which he trod . Through and through, an Angels Might, cold fire of purple might. He who loves fear itself, loves the devil, not its wealth…"_

_At the mention of the word devil, Azula got up and ran off into nowhere, tears, flowing freely as she tried to escape to places unknown 'I'll show them the meaning of Devil, if it's the last thing I do'_

_She never heard the full prophecy, and she didn't need to. All she needed was revenge._

"Princess…Princess Azula, the prisoner has escaped!" The Captain shook her slightly. As she tuned back into reality, she realized what had just happened. "Prepare the tank, Captain. We move at dawn…" she said quietly as she withdrew into her royal tent, going over the day's events.

His name was Aryan, he was a firebender, and he can generate lightning…purple-ish lightning, he has a crush on her… and she thought that he was, 'interesting'… wait what?!

The words seemed foreign to her. She laid those insipid last words to rest with a mournful sigh. Sitting at her desk that night, she wrote two letters. One to Ty Lee and the other to Mai, summoning them back to the chase. She needed them, now, more than ever.

**THE GAANG**

Toph put her hand out to stop the gaang "Guys, someone's following us. He's fast, real fast for a guy his age…" at this, Katara, gasping for breath, popped in "I think it's the guy from the Fire Nation campsite. The one who saved us… Toph?"

Toph closed her eyes, as unnecessary as that was and concentrated really hard and said "Yep, that's him alright. His heart rate is like uber low, almost as if he's sleeping. And I think I might be going mad, but, I feel two pulses within him…"

Katara turned to Aang, whom looked terrible. "He says he has business with you, and I don't think he means us any harm…" "NO-!" she was cut off by one very angry Sokka. "He's a firebender, and I DON'T trust firebenders. The last one we trusted almost got us killed! That Royal pain in the ass!"

Katara looked at her brother like he was mad and asked "Well, this one was thrown in a cell… the enemy of my enemy is a friend, Sokka." At this Sokka narrowed his eyes at her "Oh yeah, well murderers and rapists have also been in cells and they sure as HELL aren't my friends!"

"He's coming closer, guys" Toph shouted above the commotion as Aang and the rest of the gaang got into their respective fighting stances.

Just beyond where they stood, the bushes rustled. Momo cowered behind Aang as they did. The rustling got louder as tensions flared. Just then a boy jumped out of the bush... and, right past them at blinding speeds. "That was…a kill-joy…But wow, He runs almost as fast as you do Twinkletoes…" Toph said with a grin. "…I just don't get why he was running-…Ah crap!" "Sabertooth-Mooselion on his tail! RUN"

"Sokka, if we die, I'm gonna kill you for this! I told you not to take Foo Foo Cuddlypoops again!" Toph screamed as she hurled her fist at Sokka's arm. He howled in pain before swearing he never took the cub after their last meeting. After a few minutes of running, they caught up with the mysterious boy as he waited for them to catch up. He showed no fear but just stood there and said "Enough, I Archangel Aryan Command it!"

The massive beast stopped dead in its tracks, sniffed the air for a few seconds and wandered back into the forest.

The Gaang stood there dumbfounded as they watched the two ton creature disappear into the wild. At last they turned to the boy who stuck his hand out at Aang and greeted him warmly "Hi! I'm Aryan, it's an honor to finally meet you, Avatar." Aang looked apprehensive at first but took it open-heartedly "I'm Aang! It's nice to meet you too."

The rest of the gaang cautiously approached the newcomer and one by one introduced themselves when Katara finally asked "How did that happen" she gestured to the direction in which Azula's campsite was at. Aryan looked her in the eyes and said "I think I have some explaining to do."

**AZULA**

What is this feeling washing over me. It feels like I'm slowly being immersed in this hot pit of anger and hatred. And yet, at the same time, I feel this warm joy in my chest, like I've been longing for something. "It is the finest feeling a woman can experience, Azula. The beginnings of attachment." Ursa's voice whispered from her bedside mirror "You feel as if he rivals your power but you are glad he does so. Your future husband should be more powerful than his wife…"

A screech could then be heard from inside the tent, then a shattering sound as the two guards stationed outside her door looked at each other sadly. "That's the third one this week Gendo…" The one said to the other. "Yup, but what more can we do Ikairi?..."

Azula now sat up, cleaning the glass shards stuck in her soft skin. She couldn't help but wonder, if there was the slightest chance, that she could have a future with Aryan. One that wasn't foretold by some old lady, that lived in an old house, with an old scent.

**A/N: And that's that! I'm going to open up Azula slowly, like a Christmas present. Please tell me if I'm doing it too fast? And about that fight scene, I PROMIS next chapter, I'll go all out! It'll be mad, so, maybe an extra week would suffice. Till next time and Chapter Five – The Devils Playmate**

**OMAKE**

**Tarikihogan Temple: Nekomi, Japan**

**URD: Atta Boy Aryan-kyun! Light that bitch's ass UP!**

**BELLDANDY: Nee-san! Leave her alone, she's just confused…**

**SKULD: Well, I think she's bat shit CrAzY! I mean, hallucinating and repressing her feelings, that sounds like Urd drunk!**

URD: Why you little brat! I'll get you- Urd Bolt GO!

SKULD: Two can play at that game! Skuld Bomb Special!  
(Keiichi walks by and gets caught in the cross fire…again)

**BELLDANDY: Keiichi! What have you done to him!  
(Rushes to his side)**

**URD: (Whispers to herself with a smile) : You're welcome Keiichi… **


	5. Chapter Five - The Devil's Playmate

**A/N: Welcome, welcome my good reader, I humbly bring to you Chapter Five – The Devils Playmate. I apologize for this late update and I hope I made it up with the fight scene. Hope you enjoy it : **

**DISCLAMER: I do not own 'Avatar : The Last Airbender' or 'Ah! My Goddess'. The characters belong to their respective owners. **

**Chapter Five – The Devils Playmate**

"…_angles are not seen, but they are heard through the voices of others…"_

**AZULA**

Ty Lee was annoyed, and that was saying something. The once cheerful athlete now tired and spent, slouched into her seat in the tank. Usually she would have been happy and would have been dreaming of the cute Water Tribe Peasant, but not today. After the messenger hawk delivered those summons to her, calling her back to the chase, she was convinced that God officially hated her. She looked over to Mai, staring at her palm. In it, she saw a gold fire nation crest belonging to the only person she cared about besides herself, Zuko. "I miss him." Mai said plainly as she noticed the brunet stare at her sympathetically. "I wonder what's going through Azula's mind right now" Ty Lee sighed. Mai, now drawn in by Ty Lee's question, felt the need to answer "A lot of things Ty. Her father is not pleased by the progress she's making, and Zuko's betrayal had Ozai really ticked. Leave her be Ty… She needs time to brood, as do I" She said the last part softly, but still meant it nevertheless.

Azula looked to the horizon as she pondered what she should do to please father. Her hand still hurt from three nights back, but she only had herself to blame. Well, she and her stupid mother…curse that old wretch. Then again, after throwing her fist at her in the mirror, she could see why she was thought of as a monster.

As the horizon became clearer, she noticed a thin trail of smoke emanating from the ground. As the lumbering truck drew nearer, the horrible stench of burned bodies filled her nostrils, making her want to throw up.

"A battle, or what's left of it" she said silently. "Be on your guard. Captain, man the ballista. I don't want any surprises today. You bumbling buffoons got that?!" she directed the question at the rest of the crew, all of whom, just nodded, looking down – too scared, or smart – to make eye contact.

As the tank grinded to a halt at what seemed to be the epicenter, the whole crew including Azula jumped out in attack formation, ready to strike. What they now saw shocked them. The images of men burned to a crisp, their facial expressions still scorched across their faces. Their black, charred, lifeless faces.

'Whoever did this must have been more powerful than a walking sun.' Then realization dawned upon her like she had been impaled through the stomach. There **was** only one man she knew of that could generate that much energy. 'Aryan. But… did he do all this? Is he really a killer?' Azula hoped she was wrong. And just when she had let that silly thought out of her mind, she heard a grunt, and a moan. She rushed over to a pile of rubble, and prayed for the first time in years, that her hunch was wrong. Seeing her dig, her men quickly rushed to her aid, careful not to crumble any more charcoal men.

As they progressed, the faint outlines of a face could be seen, bruised, bloodied and battered. Archangel Aryan lay there – Defeated.

As they exhumed his nearly destroyed body, the Princess could not bear to watch as she turned her back away, and flinched whenever he screamed. The second he was free, he was rushed over to a makeshift tent with the group's only healer. An older gentleman with grey streaks and a silver beard greeted the princess curtly before announcing the news.

Before he did, he looked the princess in the eye and said simply "Princess Azula. Are you ready to hear what fate has to offer? How severe his injuries are and If he can ever be healed…?" A simple nod, was his response. "His wounds run deep, he has been crushed in several places and will never make a full recovery. His heart beats slower within the minute. If he survives the night, even I'll believe that there is a God..."

Azula instructed her crew: "Do what you can and once he is strong enough, bring him to my tent. We will set up a base of operations from here. Now, let the healer do his best, or else." She looked at the healer intently.

Azula looked solemnly at him before ordering everybody except the healer, out. She then looked at his features as she caressed his cheek. A tear rolling down her own… Why'd it **HAVE **to be him…?

**ARYAN**

**EIGHT HOURS EARLIER.**

"…And that's all I have to say about that…" Aryan looked up and he smiled as he pulled a little box from his pocket, allowing the Gaang to ruminate. Sokka broke the awkward silence that seemed to be going on forever. "So, Mr. Archangel…" Aryan cut him off with a pleasant smile "Uh, just Aryan please." Sokka just shrugged this off and continued "Yeah whatever, you actually expect us to believe that crazy story?! I mean, Come on, you can't be from another world, you're just a kid! And even if God did need you to stop Azula, why would he pick you?" Sokka ranted. Katara just stared at Aang, hoping for him to say something but Sokka wasn't finished.

"You say you are 'an Avatar' and you have all bending disciplines in that head of yours, but I can see right through you mister!" he threatened comically, as he leaned in dramatically. Toph, who had been listening intently the whole time decided to finally put her foot in it "Shut up Sokka!" She bent a pebble at him, hitting him square in the head. She and Aang let out a chuckle as he got up, rubbing his head. "Show us." Aryan looked at her confused. "What do you mean Toph?" Toph looked directly at him "The other one inside you" She stated simply "Sokka, now fully recovered, mouth agape, gripped his shirt, making him drop the box in his hands "YOU'RE PREGNANT! Did Azula do this to you!?" Laughter was heard throughout the entire group as Sokka looked around, confused.

"No, meathead" Toph corrected him "I mean, there's something else inside him, something powerful"  
Aryan looked at her intently and sighed "You're right… she is an extension of myself, my angel, Grand Arya. My second gift from God" At this, Aang smiled and stood up whilst Katara listen to this new information. "An Angel?" Aang questioned and Aryan nodded "Something like that, you guys wanna meet her?" At this Katara nodded and answered for the whole group "Yeah, sure!"

'Arya, are you there' Aryan called out in his mind. After a few seconds she finally responded with a happy tone 'Yeah! Thank god you got away from that woman! I'm sorry for the delay Aryan, but Yggdrasil is experiencing some technical difficulties at the moment' Aryan thought about this for a second and finally asked 'Can you come out? I have a few new friends for you to meet' Arya seemed overjoyed and couldn't help but blush, causing Aryan to blush too. 'Okay, but please remember that that they will not be able to hear me as angels have a higher language, only our masters may hear us as they usually are Gods or Goddesses.'

"Okay guys, here goes… Arise, Grand Arya, Mistress of the Wind" Aryan smiled as the smiles on their faces grew wider, as white wings unfurled from his back and Arya's beautiful, semi naked figure appeared. Aang and Sokka were drooling, well more Sokka than Aang, who showed restraint. "Wow…she's…she's…she's beautiful…" said Sokka simply. Arya looked around and smiled cutely, causing the group to laugh. "You can say hello, she won't bite you…" The only thing that Sokka could think of was "Where can I get me one of those…" Aryan laughed and patted him on the shoulder as he answered him honestly "Heaven bro…Heaven"

After the introductions were made, with Aryan translating for Arya's part, the group settled on the next best thing besides welcoming their newest group member, food, much to Sokka's delight. With Grand Arya safely inside of Aryan, the duties were drafted by none other than Katara herself. Just as Sokka got his sword out, Toph stopped him. Putting her hand on his chest. "Stop… I feel something… It feels like men. Big, stinky, sweaty men; in the forest around us" Sweat formed on Sokka's brow, as he studied the dark trees around him, looking for the slight traces of movement, his heart racing as the others got in their bending stances as he raised his own sword. "…but more than that, it feels like… AN AMBUSH!" Toph shouted as she bended a bandit out of the undergrowth.

More rushed out at the group of five as they started to hold off the gang which mainly consisted of earthbending thugs. "This is looking bad Aang" Toph warned Aang as he earthbent the thugs back.

"Aryan, Now might be a good time to go full power!" Screamed Sokka as he fought off the attacking thieves. "We're being overpowered by ten to one! What is this? Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves?!"  
Toph looked at Aryan and tilted her head whilst Katara dared to ask "What in the Spirits-?" Aryan, realizing that nobody would have understood, shouted back as he firebent magnificent purple flames "Umm, never mind" He dodged and parried their attacks and countered with brute force. Sokka albeit a bit clumsy, had skill with the sword that nobody could ever attain at his age. Toph was plain down ruthless and when Aryan looked up to check how she was doing, he only saw men flying and screaming as she came at them relentlessly. Aang using his surroundings rather than a straight offence, airbent with unmatched precision and Katara now showing how emotions were linked to waterbending, gracefully disposed of whomever was stupid enough to oppose her.

The battle was leaving its mark on the clearing as a combination of the four elements were being used as weapons of mass destruction. That was when the raiders reinforcements arriver "Cho! We need more men!" shouted a rogue bandit from afar, and sure enough, they came.

Having fought for an hour straight, the group was beginning to tire, all except Aryan. He noticed the others slacking and decided to end this petty fight. "Everybody get behind me NOW!" and luckily the Gaang responded by taking positions behind the Archangel. Panting and puffing, Aang asked "So, what's the plan mister 'I Get My Energy From Heaven'? Are we gonna just get beat and let them take us down" Toph who had recovered a bit completed Aang's question confidently "Or do you have an 'EndGame' play left?' Aryan saw the group of men in front of him get into formation to deliver the final blow. "Line 'em up perfectly…" Aryan motioned for the others to step back and as soon as they were far enough, he started to perform circular, very slow movements, which started to cause lightning to fizz and crackle from his fingertips. The Gaang now cautiously and curiously took in the sight of what was in front of them. Aryan muttered something in Japanese before firing…"_Korosu, omaye…" _And then he extended his arms in a firing position as the purplish bolts hit the first line of soldiers, connecting to the second and blasting back the third into the main crowd of men. It was spectacular.

The Gaang saw a few bandits now approaching them, angry for the death of their comrades. Aang now amazed asked slowly "How did you… Never mind. Now we have bigger fish to fry…" he said sadly as he looked at the masses killed by Aryan. "I'm supposed to protect them…but now…" said his monk side. He then looked at Aryan who looked back at him solemnly. "It's time to try out my Avatar State. Just make sure you get out of here in time. I'll rendezvous with you at that mountain in three days." He said, pointing to a peak in the distance. "Just go. It never was about me you know…" He said with a smile "The bounty on your heads… This has to stop… all of it" Aang looked at him and sighed

"I know"

"You've got to get out of here! I'll hold them off as long as I can!" Katara flinched at this, "Why does that sound familiar" she then felt a sick feeling in her stomache. As Aryan nodded to the group, Aang blew his Air-Bison Whistle. Appa descended, bidding them a last farewell. He turned to the group of now approaching bandits. The leader looked intently at Aryan, then the bison, then back to Aryan. "You lost me my bounty BOY! I'll kill you for that!" Aryan looked at him plainly, he then looked around him and admired the trees and forest "It's a nice place, isn't it? Too bad I'll have to spill your blood on it"

Aryan's eyes started to glow a purple tint as he floated into the air. The ground beneath him began to tremble and all of a sudden, the air felt hot. Too hot. His eyes now stopped glowing and he returned to the ground. One of the bandits looked at him, careful not to aggravate him. "That's it?" asked another.

Aryan smiled as he lunged into battle, taking the men by surprise. He firebent with such ferocity that the men were reduced to nothing but sculpted lumps of coal where they stood. He had decimated half of the remaining men when suddenly he heard a sound inside his head…'_Clang!'_

Slightly off guard, Aryan felt weird, like a plug inside his chest had been pulled, like he was losing power. He felt so alone, like all the power he had previously had just disappeared. The bandits saw this and took advantage of this and gave it all they had. The first rock to hit Aryans motionless form, sent him flying back into a tree, then the second crushed his mortal body. He could feel it, all of it being drained from him. And at that point he knew, he was going to die.

He had to do something…Anything… 'Arya. ARYA! Where are you ARYA!' No response. Then, he realized as the toyed with him…'the…malfunction in ygg-drasi—sil'

He felt as if he were in total darkness, immersed as his life slowly left him…. But something remained, a picture of a girl in red armor stood before him and offered him a hand up. She then said…" You can make it. If not for you. For me." She then faded into a blue flame and in a last ditch attempt to save himself he used the flame. He let it all out, in a massive eruption of purple flames, three fields long three fields wide. The flames destroyed everything and everyone in their path, leaving nothing but cinders and ashes.

The last thing he remembered was a rumbling, and the smell of burnt flesh. Then his world went black.

**A/N: Aand that's that… HAhaha - Evil aren't I? I hope you liked it (that lil' cliffhanger), please Review. Also feedback is needed, as I wanna put in some Tokka and Kataang. Should I or should I not?**

**Anyway, thanks **** Till next time and Chapter Six – The Recovery (Part One)**

**OMAKE**

**Tarikihogan Temple: Nekomi, Japan**

**BELLDANDY: (holding back Urd) Neesan NOOO! Even If you do try to help him, you won't be able to reach him! Yggdrasil is down. Our dimensional slide won't work. Even your spells.**

URD: I…Have.. NOW! He'll die!

BELLDANDY: Don't worry, _**Daijobu desu, ne?**_** (He'll be alright, Hmm?)**

URD: I hope so. (tearfully). Thank God She came by and…wait- WHAT IS SHE DOING THERE!


	6. Chapter Six - The Recovery (Part One)

**A/N: Ah! It took me soo long to edit this chappie… But, its finally done. I'm a bit worried that Azula's too OOC but hey, explanations to that are in the next chapter. I had fun writing this…Anyway here is **

**DISCLAMER: I do not own 'Avatar : The Last Airbender' or 'Ah! My Goddess'. The characters belong to their respective owners. **

Chapter Six – The Recovery (Part One)

…_when we hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change…_

**URD  
YGGDRASIL**

"Sorry to call you back on such short notice, the system-" Urd raised a hand and started to type as Ere raised an eyebrow "I know what happened Ere, what I want to know is why" The goddess looked at Urd, unsure of whether to ask, but she had to know and finally brought up the matter at hand " He's not a God yet, isn't he? This…Aryan, how did he come to be?" And as always, Urd without looking away from the screen answered in all 'honesty' "Kami-sama couldn't keep it in his pants"

There was a rumbling as all the Goddesses in SysOps looked up at the ceiling, worried. Urd however just pointed upwards and shouted "Well it's true ya know, dad!" She couldn't take anymore of this "If mom didn't go 'Rambo' on us last night, then none of this would of happened" she said as she returned to the heavenly programming. "Just a few more hours, then its back to hot sake and TV…" Ere just smiled and shook her head "Is that all you ever care about?" Urd smirked a little "There are a few things in this world that I'd gladly lay my immortal life down for, like my sisters. Bell's fiancé, Keiichi. His world. My father, and ironically, my mother too. But, at least I know when to show restraint." The two chuckled a little "But what happened to Aryan could have and should have killed him Urd-Chan… Why didn't he die?"

"Oh he was close to it, but I guess something else was buried inside his immortal soul, something powerful. His angel is not responding and their SyncRatio was a hundred and fifty two percent… That means that they're becoming two different souls." Ere, confused piped in "Is…that bad?"

"She's becoming self aware and might end up hurting any woman that comes within fifty feet of Aryan"  
Ere was not satisfied by this answer and tilted her head to show it. Urd swirled the chair around and looked the Goddess dead in the eye. "She'll act out like any jealous woman would… like Belldandy…"

"_Ah Shit" _was all that could escape Ere's mouth. Well, I hope it doesn't come to that. Urd turned back to the terminal and stated simply "No, it won't" but silently thought to herself 'If it does, I'll take her out myself… lest just hope it doesn't'

"Once Yggdrasil is up, he'll be re-connected and all will be well…I hope…"

Ere looked down solemnly and sighed "Heavenly time is different as compared to earth time, It could take a day to sort everything out, but a month or two on earth…" Urd continuing her typing "He'll make it in a month, he has to…"

**ARYAN**

Trapped. He felt trapped in an abyss, slowly losing his grasp on the mortal world. The darkness was all around him, consuming him whilst the rest of his body went numb with death. But a small light appeared at the end of a tunnel. Not 'The Light' but just simply 'a light'. A spec of the mortal world which lingered within the deepest reaches of his soul immortal. He reached up towards the light and as the light got closer, he could feel his pupils dilate. The closer he got, the louder his surroundings became. More vibrant, more colorful, more… painful? Ah yes, there was that too, the price to pay for being alive was to be reminded that you're alive… that sounded like a song he knew.

The first thing he heard was breathing. Heavy breathing, reminiscent of sleep and tears. However, this was not his breath as his was heavy and labored. He tried to move his weak and frail mortal body but through the pain and the weight on the right half of his chest, he couldn't. That was when he felt stirring and heard a muffled yawn. Forcing his head to tilt just a little to the right, he saw a big ball of messy auburn hair draped over his chest, using him as a pillow. He felt an arm snake around his own as the mass of hair began to lift itself to reveal the prettiest sight he'd seen in a while.

The Princess, dazed, still in Tomorrowland, looked at him and smiled whole heartedly and whispered an uncharacteristic "Good morning…" Aryan, still too weak to talk, just smiled. It was a broken smile as one could imagine The Joker from Batman. But however malformed the smile was, it made up for its deformity in its whole heartedness and love. Azula, understanding his situation, got up and stroked his cheek and began to run her fingers through his hair. "I guess I owe you… If those bandits weren't taken care of, then we might have of run into them ourselves… How did you do it by the way… I haven't seen that much power ever…"

Aryan opened his mouth to answer but couldn't as he started to cough weakly. A bit of blood spilled from his mouth on to his chin. Azula, quickly noticing this, took her sleeve in her hand and wiped the stain off his chin. She frowned and got up "Another day then… Perhaps some breakfast? It'll help" Aryan tried to protest but she waved a finger at him saying in a sing song voice "Ah-ah-aah… Doctors orders." Aryan having given up on resistance, simply gave in and responded with a small nod… progress. Azula smiled as she stepped outside, leaving Aryan to ruminate on what just happened. Why was she being so nice to him all of a sudden. Was this pity, if so , he didn't need any. He still had his honor and his… wait, did he still have his bending? He doubted it. But strangely enough, he could feel the flames growing inside of him. 'Pfft, Immortal body my ass… Ary- ah… I forgot. Well, I'll give it time… Yggdrasil should be up soon, and I'll be fully healed' he thought hopefully, as a jolt of pain rocketed through his ribs.

He was still in deep thought when the figure of a young man opened the tent door, if you could call it that, and stepped in. "Ah, she spent the night, did she? Well, that's not like her. Not like The Princess I know at all…" Aryan's eyes darted to the young gentleman. I'm Captain Shang. I'm the one who carried you here last night. I honestly didn't think you'd make it till morning. You must have somebody up there who really likes you" he said, gesturing to the heavens (literally). Aryan chuckled a little. More Progress. "I've heard the rumors and saw the proof of your power. It really is amazing. I wish I could bend as well as you" Aryan smiled a small smile and Shang leaned in a bit closer until his voice was a whisper "Last night, something happened…" He turned around to make sure nobody heard him. And continued "…Princess Azula snapped, I mean literally snapped. I heard her rambling on and on to-" . Shang heard rustling by the walls of the tent and bid Aryan a swift farewell "That's my cue. Good luck my boy" and he snuck out the back of the tent. Aryan looked around the tent. Clearly it was fit for royalty, as its red and maroon hues coupled with golden embroidery had given it a very regal visage. He tilted his head a little, enough to see Shang exit the tent out the back. Just as Azula walked in, smiling sweetly.

With soup.

**AZULA**

'It HAS to be perfect! I just know I can do this 'cooking' thing' she thought confidently as she walked out of Aryan's tent. It was so early and yet, all the ingredients she had requested the night before, had been laid out in front of a warm fire. For once, she was proud she trained her men to be the best. Either that, or Mai and Ty lee had a hand in it. Well, maybe not Ty Lee… After last night, Ty Lee would need her sleep.

She prepared the vegetables as well as she could remember as she reminisced over last night's happenings… Ty Lee's support really got her through her misery. Her dreams about her mother trying to love her and her father falling at the hands of the Avatar… It all seemed so real. Even the part where she dreamt that Zuko was adopted, the bastard (literally). The last part made her sad, despite her always showing obvious hate and disgust towards her traitor of a brother. As much as she didn't want to admit it, they had a bond, still holding on by a thread…somewhere inside her.

Focusing at the task on hand, she popped the diced vegetables into the simmering pot which now smelled of precooked spices. She raised the fire until it was flickering with blue flames. She let a heavy sigh out and thought about how to address Aryan, what she'd do when she saw him, and even how she would walk into the tent. The bottom line is for the first time in her life: Azula was nervous. His presence had made her nervous, but now, it was like a good kind of nervous… she couldn't put a word to the feeling, and as soon as she gave up, she saw her mother's visage in the blue flame. And as Ursa spoke, a miracle happened, Azula didn't even feel like running away from the voice inside her head. "Affection…" her mother spoke, and Azula smiled and listened. As her mother faded away she contemplated her next move towards the Avatar. But quickly flushing these thoughts out, she focused on the task at hand.

The soup seemed about ready and as she prepped the bowl to serve the waking patient, she stopped to ask herself 'Why am I doing this? Being so kind and compassionate… so, "_dere-dere" _with Aryan?'  
Her answer hit her in the face like ice cold water "I like him…" She summarized "I like him" she repeated, letting it settle in, like an epiphany "I like him?" like a question to her subconscious and finally "I like him." A firm statement was now implanted into her mind as she made her way into the tent, with a little smile.

And soup.

**KATARA**

"It's been two weeks already… Aang, maybe we should try and find him" The water tribe girl spoke up as she placed a cup of water down on the stone floor of the musty cave. She hated living like this, and wasn't shy to hide it. Her brother hadn't shut up for the past few weeks and she was going to have none of it. Aang had been the one to complain the least, however, he could be seen holding his back at times. A clear indication that Azula's 'deathblow' had affected him. Toph on the other hand, had been in euphoria since the word go! With her being immersed in her natural element, she couldn't be happier and exclaimed at Katara "I think you should just go on without me" as she earthbent a throne-like chair (Complete with a footrest) and lounged on it as the earth molded to her back. "I could just live out the war and enjoy whatever time I have left" she said with an evil smirk. "And miss kicking the Fire Nation's butt? I don't think that's what 'Toph' would say" Sokka quickly intervened "Toph, would say something like "Let's get outa here! I wanna practice some new 'death metal' technique on the nearest Fire Nation soldier!"'.

He was quickly shut up 'Toph-Style' with a pebble to the forehead.

Katara looked out the cave and sighed "Sokka's right. We need to keep moving. The eclipse is in five days. Aang?" she looked questioningly at the young Airbender. Aang nodded and said with finality "We move at dawn"

**A/N: So, I've finally set my timeline! This will follow cannon but will disregard the events portrayed in The Search. Please Review my progress and as always, suggestions are MOST appreciated and flames will quickly be doused **** Until Next time folks and Chapter Seven – The Recovery (Part Two)**

**OMAKE**

**Tarikihogan Temple: Nekomi, Japan**

**URD: (Sips Sake and Sighs) I can't believe it! I'm finally done! HA! Yggdrasil is finally up and running! In record time too!**

SKULD: Hurmph, I could have done it faster anyways…

URD: Ah, Shut it, Brat! You're just jealous daddy called me, and not you!

SKULD: (Sticks a toung out at Urd) Whatever! I'm going to visit Sentaro! (Walks off)

BELLDANDY(Sip's her tea) : He's sleeping,( she looks down) When he wakes up… (She smiles)

**URD : That'll be something to see. I've inhibited his Angel. Maybe I'll visit him when he wakes up (She smiles) Explain stuff…**

**BELLDANDY: Nee-san, remember, don't get involved in the affairs of the Avatar**

URD: Relax, I know… I just need to explain a few things before his 18**th**** Birthday.**

ryan chuckled a little. More Progress. tent and bid Aryan fare welled in. e of him. t her hair.


	7. Chapter Seven - The Recovery (Part Two)

A/N: Oh…my…god… Procrastination is an addictive drug… I've overdosed. Well, sorry for the abnormally long wait, but hey, get used to it. The next chapter will be up in a month or so. Hey, I'm a Senior now!  
Follow me on twitter _Archangel_Aryan_

_NB: Sexual Themes in this Chapter_

**DISCLAMER: I do not own 'Avatar : The Last Airbender' or 'Ah! My Goddess'. The characters belong to their respective owners. **

_So, here it is!_

**Chapter Seven - The Recovery (Part two)  
**__

"…I knew a man who would live forever… but his eyes were heavy with all he'd seen…"

**ARYAN  
**

'Mmm, warm…' Aryan gleefully thought, as he tried to pull the covers just a bit higher. He turned to his side, like he always slept, but found it a bit too difficult and… soft? Realizing his head was resting on something soft and skin-like, his eyes split open. And he found himself staring into the most perfect set of tanned; size 34 D's he'd ever see in his entire existence. "Boo-… Boobs?" He stumbled back, but almost fell off the bed. Looking back at what, or who was beside him, he gasped, almost choking on air. It took him a moment to realize that there was a half naked, platinum haired lady on his bed. Aryan lifted himself up, waiting for the pain to rocket through his ribs, but it didn't.

"Feeling any better" purred the lady on the bed. Aryan nodded silently, trying to focus on her amethyst eyes, which he surprisingly liked. He also noticed that she had strange blue triangles on either cheek, and a thin diamond on her forehead. "I thought as much, since I was the one who patched up Yggdrasil" she said with a wink. Aryan, now sitting upright in his bed, asked with genuine enthusiasm "Uhm, I appreciate you fixing Yggdrasil up and whatnot, but, who are you?" The lady got out of the bed and stood in front of Aryan and extended her right hand as she introduced herself... very animatedly. "I'm Urd, Goddess – Second Class, License Limited." She dramatically extended her left arm to the air and continued "The Norn of the Past, guardian of all that has come to be and-"

"So you're my sister"

"Y-….yes" Urd said plainly as she glared at Aryan for ruining her moment. "My, aren't we quick on the uptake." She feigned laughter and tried to cover up a bit "We're not **really **brother and sister, you know? It's more of a spiritual bond" She said with a devilish wink. Aryan eyed her suspiciously as he threw on a white shirt and commented "I don't like where this topic is going…"  
"You sound just like Keiichi."  
"Who?"  
"My sister's fiancé, you'd love him… who doesn't." She reflected with a small smile.

"So, 'Urd'. Now, that Yggdrasil is back online: am I too?"  
"Yes, you should be able to transition in and out of the Avatar State flawlessly. Your elements should all be bendable and you should even be able to control those weird 'Angel Wings'."  
Aryan examined the floor for a second, the word 'angel' playing heavily on his mind… and suddenly, he remembered! "Arya!" trying to reach in deep into his soul to re-activate his angel. Urd frowned and placed a sorrowful hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry… she's not there anymore. I had to take her out and isolate her."

Upon hearing this, Aryan's eyes filled with anger and he began to raise his voice "You… did… WHAT?!" -shocking Urd. Never had she seen such a strong reaction over an Angel. "Whoa, calm down cowboy. You'll get her back… eventually. We just have to run some tests. That's all…" This calmed Aryan a bit and he quickly apologized for his outburst.

They began discussing the events which occurred within the two months that he had arrived. He was surprised that Urd knew so much, but decided not to dig into the matter as to _how_ she did. He did have one question that needed answering."Urd, why are you here… in my tent, in the middle of the Earth Kingdom?" It's not like Urd wasn't expecting this question. She just wasn't expecting it so early. "So _that's_ what this place is called… tack name for a grand city" Aryan just gave her an empty look and she finally admitted defeat. Letting out a small sigh, she dug for something in her bust, causing Aryan to blush immensely. "Wha- What are you doing!" he squealed as Urd held out her closed fist. As Aryan opened his hand underneath hers and she dropped what appeared to be a golden metal clip. "What _is _this?" Aryan asked as he examined it closely. "Try it on" was all that she said.

Aryan nodded and quietly walked to the mirror in the corner of the room and put the clip on the lobe of his right ear. Although he wasn't one for jewelry, he had to admit it was very becoming. It fit perfectly and as he examined his reflection in the mirror, he noticed something happening. Blue markings were beginning to form on his cheeks and forehead, just like Urd's. Needless to say, he was surprised. And as Urd stood behind him, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and whispered: "Happy Birthday, Aryan: God, Second Class"

It took a few seconds to sink in, so Urd decided to break the silence the only way she knew how: "We look like a good couple, don't we Aryan?" Urd whispered as she admired their reflections in the mirror.  
It was true. They did look perfect together, Aryan admitted. But something for him, still… lacked. He took in her scent, as she enveloped him from behind. She smelled like peach blossoms. He always wanted to visit Japan in the Summer and watch the flowers fall. He looked into the mirror and saw a picture-perfect portrait. Blushing as he leaned a bit back, he noticed Urd's grip on his shoulders tighten a bit. Realizing what Urd had said to be true; he decided to be transparent about his feelings for Azula. He was just about to answer when he heard the familiar crackling of lightning. That was when a shrill voice broke the silence in the chilly morning air "A… good… _WHAT_!?"

Aryan nearly threw the platinum haired lady off him as he turned to face Azula. He saw the hate in her eyes. Not for him, but for Urd. Hate as deep as darkness between the stars. And all he could say was "Ah- fuck"

**AZULA**

_I knew it…. He'd betray me eventually… they all do. All of them. Those who cannot be trusted should all just die. But wait, he's not the one at fault, is he? No, it's that whore who's wrapped herself around him. Yeah, she must have healed him to take him away from me. Me… Mine…. __**MY ARYAN**__…_

Wait, what's she saying to him? A good …-couple. What nonsense. That whore should stop now. Or better yet… I should put an end to her! A bit of lightning should make her think twice about fucking around with the new rulers of the Fire nation. The Fire Lord, or her husband!  


**THE GAANG**

****"I'm so happy you've accepted me into your group." exclaimed Zuko. His conflicted inner self was grateful that through all the rejections and disappointment, he'd finally gotten through to the people who would help him fulfill his destiny. "Not so fast." Aang interrupted, "I still have to ask my friends if it's okay. Toph, you're the one that Zuko burned. What do you think?" he looked over to his blind sifu.

"Go ahead and let him join. It'll give me plenty of time to get back at him for burning my feet." The way Toph had said that, made Zuko a bit uneasy.

"Sokka?" Aang continued, to which Sokka replied casually, "Hey, all I want is to defeat the Fire Lord. If you think this is the way to do it, then... I'm all for it."

And finally, Aang knew the worst had come "Katara?"  
Expecting a sudden refusal, he was surprised when she answered uneasily "I'll go along with whatever **you** think is right."

And that sealed the deal. Granted that the Invasion had not gone as planned, and with the newest addition to the Gaang being the Prince Zuko, everything was actually quite… normal.

**ARYAN**

'Wow, how'd this happen'  
He had hoped he was still dreaming. All this would have been a non-existent dream… or nightmare in this case. He thought to himself, 'Let us recollect the past events that have lead to this outcome, shall we' Ok, after being restored by his 'half-sister', Yggdrasil was now fully operational, giving him full-access to all his powers. Then there's the part about Azula not knowing that he was the Avatar. Speaking of the Devil, he realized that she was still in a fit of rage, throwing fireballs and lightning at Urd. Aryan knew he should intervene, but for some reason, he didn't. Azula's rage was only directed at Urd and that was not on in his book's... after all, that's no way to treat a guest.

Returning to his reflections, he realized that he had told Aang to meet him at the summit of a mountain. Common sense would tell him that the Gaang had moved on. But… where?  
His Angel was out of commission, so he'd have to manually run a trace program to find them.

Aryan looked up and noticed that Urd had taken the upper hand whilst a bewildered Azula watched in awe as this woman threw Lightning bolts from the sky itself. It was not like the Princess of the Fire Nation to yield… but spending time with Aryan had given her a new perspective on life. Included in this package was the ability to admit defeat. So, as unnatural as it was, Aryan realized what he was looking at. A scene of utter confusion which made no sense to the bewildered boy: A kneeling Azula, looking up to a smiling Urd, whilst the Fire Nation soldiers stared at them in shock. Captain Shang was one of the men who were staring at Aryan, commenting on how he was healed. The Captain gave a courteous nod of approval, to which Aryan smirked.

With an awkward smile, the once raving Azula, put her hand out to Urd as she stood up. A friendly gesture, or so it seemed. As soon as Urd attempted to shake her hand, she was jolted with a 10 000 volt reminder of who Aryan 'belonged' to. Expecting another fight, Aryan steadied the Fire Nation soldiers, but weirdly enough, this did not happen. Instead, the two women just started laughing and began to stroll out of earshot. What they said, only the warm winds of the north would know. All Aryan knew was that he had to reunite with Aang… His decision came with Captain Shang's voice interrupting his train of thought.

"Alright people!" Captain Shang barked "Let's start clearing up this mess, shall we?"****

Well, that's that! A bit short, I know… but, it was hard! Haha I hope this chapter gets atleast SOME reviews

A shout out to RJCA27 for an awesome plot suggestion. That's coming up next chapter! Chapter Eight – Beach Party with a Yandere

**OMAKE  
Tarikihogan Temple: Nekomi, Japan  
**

**KEIICHI : Oh-Kay… What just happened Belldandy?**

BELLDANDY: I believe Nee-san has a love intrest! (with a smile)

SKULD: Well, more TV for me anyways! Good bye and Good riddance!

BELLDANDY: Skuld! How could you say that? Is a simple 'television' more important than Nee-san?

SKULD: Well…

KEIICHI: And me, Skuld (Eyeing her suspiciously)

SKULD: Uhm….

KEIICHI: What kind of sister-in-law ARE YOU!

BELLDANDY: (blushes) 'Sister-in-law'…


End file.
